Storm
by kiki399
Summary: Answer to challenge 3 ‘The Fight.’ Clark and Lois fighting, other point of view. Complete. CLOIS.


**Title**: Storm  
**Author**: Kiki  
**Rating**: T  
**Spoilers**: None  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.  
**Summary**: Answer to Rapierhomme's Challenge #3 "The Fight"

* * *

It was a gorgeous day. The thundering rainstorm that had kept most of the Smallville residents indoors for the past two days had finally dissipated, leaving destruction and large puddles in its wake.

Jonathan had just returned from the hardware store with the supplies necessary to repair the broken fences as well as the small damage around the farm.

He was relieved to be outside again. Things around the house had been tense for the last few days. Being cooped up inside had only increased the tension between his son and their houseguest, Lois—who both Martha and he were becoming increasingly fond of.

He had made a dangerous decision in sending both of them to repair one of the cattle fences on the east side of the farm. He hoped by them working together, they would be forced to talk and settle their argument so he could finally get some peace and quiet.

He prayed they came back in one piece; otherwise Martha was going to kill him. He unloaded a few bags from the trunk and went to unload them in the barn. He slowed down as he heard loud voices drifting towards him. He walked cautiously to the open barn door where he beheld Clark and Lois involved in a heated exchange.

_Oh, oh. _

He didn't plan on eavesdropping but he was unable to stop himself as he watched in dreaded interest.

"God Clark, when are you going to let it go? Get your own life and stay the hell out of mine!"

Jonathan winced. He'd never seen Lois—or Clark—this mad. Long gone was their usual bantering and friendly arguing. This was a full-fledged war. It didn't help that they each had a weapon—a hammer and a saw— in their hands. He wasn't sure he trusted either of them not to use them.

"I'll let it go when you chose to recognize that there are consequences to your actions."

"Oh geez, thanks _Dad_." Lois snapped sarcastically.

"Very mature, Lois. Maybe it's about time you grow up."

"Ha! This coming from the sulking like-a-two-year-old farm boy!"

"I do not! Your—"

"Very mature, Clarkie. Lois shot back, mimicking his earlier response. "Maybe you're the one that needs to grow up and quit acting like a scared little boy and hiding behind your woe-is-me persona. I hate to break it to you but NO ONE cares about your dramatic soap opera with Lana!"

"Grow up? Please Lois, give me some of your wise and sage advice. Coming from the girl who has been kicked out of not one school, but two, this ought to be great. And it's not one to talk. The last guy you went out with tried to kill you."

Jonathan cringed at Clark's words. He thought Martha and he had taught him better than that. Martha had told him the truth behind Lois' disappearance during her senior year of high school, and it definitely didn't have anything thing to do with a lack or responsibility or immaturity. Although he knew that Barry kid had been bad news…

Lois blinked in surprise and pain, but just as quickly she schooled her features. If Jonathan had blinked he would have missed it. _Son you are in big trouble, _he thought watching Lois straighten, shoulders back, head held high.

Clark must have had the same thought because he immediately backed up a step, yet he stubbornly refused to back down.

Jonathan sighed; _this is not going to be pretty_.

"You know _nothing_ about me or my life." Lois punctuated each word with a step closer in his direction. Her voice was eerily calm and soft. "Nor do you have to write to judge my decisions about who _I_ choose to date."

Jonathan was ready to walk in and interrupt them before things got even worse when he heard a car pull up. He glanced back towards the two. They remained oblivious, so intent on each other that they still hadn't noticed he was in the room.

He slipped out to greet his visitor. He walked up to the driveway to see Martha talking to Lana.

"Jonathan have you seen Clark?" Martha asked smiling as he joined the two women.

"He's in the barn with Lois" he replied grimly, meeting his wife's eyes. Martha's eyes widened slightly.

"Thanks, Mr. Kent" Lana said watching the Kent's silent communication. She turned to leave, bemused at their behavior.

"Ahh, Lana, this might not be the best time. Clark and Lois are… well they look about ready to kill each other." Jonathan stopped her.

"Really? Well in that case I better interrupt them." Lana waved brightly then headed to the barn to save Clark.

Jonathan just shrugged. "I warned her."

Martha patted his shoulder reassuringly. "We've been expecting this since the incident with Lois…" she trailed off.

Jonathan put his arm around his wife's shoulder. "They'll work it out" he reassured her.

Meanwhile Lana made her way to the barn. She smiled happily anticipating Clark's reaction when he saw her. She knew she would be a welcome relief from Clark and Lois' constant bickering. Their friendship had grown stronger and she felt it was time to give them another chance.

Just as Jonathan had done moments before, Lana stopped short just inside the barn. Her eyes widened in shock.

This was not their usual game of annoying each other. Clark and Lois stood uncomfortably close together, if it hadn't been for their livid expressions and angry words they could have been mistaken for lovers. She shook that thought away.

She was about to open her mouth in greeting, when Clark stepped even closer towards Lois-if that was even possible.

"That's not going to intimidate me," Lois said sharply, refusing to back away from him.

She was sure Lois could feel the heat and anger radiating from Clark's body.

"Maybe it's about time that you realize you're not invincible Lois."

Lana watched as Lois gasped. "I'm not? Let me guess you're made of steel and can't be hurt." Lois replied contemptuously. She couldn't even cross her arms. Clark was standing too close.

"No! Of course not! But what is it going to take for you to realize you were almost _killed_?" Clark asked in frustration, his hands reaching out to grab her just below the shoulders.

Lana watched in shock. Lois almost killed? So that's why he's so upset, but why would he be this mad? She had heard some of the callous remarks they had threw at each other. She continued to watch silently, she knew it was private, but she was unable to stop herself.

"I'm perfectly aware of that fact. I was there, remember? I have the stitches to prove it." She began lifting her shirt to show him.

Lana's hands went to her mouth. Stitches! Why hadn't Clark told her? Was that why he had been so quiet and unreachable these last few days?

Clark stared in horror at the wound marring the skin above her hip. He let go of her, all his anger draining away.

Lana watched as Clark went pale, she couldn't see what he was looking at, but she imagined from his face that it wasn't pretty. She watched in dread as Clark slowly stretched a finger towards Lois' stomach, or was it side? She wished she could see what he was looking at, because all she could see was the look in his eyes, and that was leaving her with a tightening feeling in her heart. And stomach.

"Oh, get over yourself Clark." Lois muttered irritated. She lightly slapped his hand away.

"Excuse me?" Clark asked pulling his hand away.

"You heard me, I've had about all I can take of your goddamn pity parties. This had nothing to do with you" Lois told him, eyes darting down to her stomach.

"I don't recall asking for your opinion, Lois."

"Nope, that one was free."

Lana watched as he glared at her. She couldn't understand why Lois was purposely trying to make Clark mad. He was just trying to be nice. Although she couldn't completely understand the relationship between those two anyway, she just knew there was a small part of her that felt uncomfortable and excluded when they were in the same room.

She watched in surprise as Clark gave in to her—again.

Clark's eyes softened into regret. "I should have been able to stop…_that_ from happening." He couldn't even bring himself to say the words.

"Oh my god Clark did you hear _anything_ I said? It was my decision to go after Aaron and his gang. And I would have had them too, if they hadn't cheated."

Lana watched in sympathy. Clark looked shocked. She couldn't blame him. Lois seemed less concerned with almost being killed, then with the fact that someone- a _criminal-_ had beaten her. Now how do you deal with that? If she were Chloe she'd be having a heart attack.

"Lois! You have family and friends that care about you, don't you even care that Chloe would have been devastated? Or my parents? And what about me? No, because all you care about is yourself and getting a stupid story for a stupid College newspaper."

"I do what's necessary, and if I get in a jamb I can certainly get myself out _without_ your help."

She watched as Lois stood defiant, refusing to back down.

"Fine but could you at least let Chloe or myself know where you're going or come up with a backup plan? That's not unreasonable."

Lois sighed; she met his eyes and nodded.

Lana nodded to herself. That was her Clark, all reasonable, sweet and dependable. She smiled.

Clark grinned in relief. "Thank god. Chloe would kill me if anything happened to you."

Lois smirked.

Lana knew the infectious power of that Kent smile. It was part of the reason she was determined to get Clark back for herself.

"I can't believe you helped me repair the fence with your stitches. They could have opened up or gotten infected or—"

Lois reached a fingertip to Clark's lips. "Shut up Smallville. I knew what I was doing."

Lana expected Clark to respond with some sort of sarcastic remark, but instead she was stunned to see him slowly smile, his eyes seeming to twinkle with mischief. She rarely saw that look; it only seemed to appear on his face around Shelby and sometimes Chloe, and frequently with Lois.

'_Oh my god…no'_ Lana whispered to herself appalled at the scene unfolding before her.

Clark had captured Lois' hand so she was unable to pull away. He kissed her fingertip ever so slowly.

Lana's head was spinning. Clark's every move had her horrified and transfixed. He seemed to be moving in slow motion as she watched him cover Lois's hand with his, while his other hand moved to gently touch her side or stomach or—for god sakes she couldn't tell where exactly Lois' stitches were.

Lois didn't seem to stop him. Her mind was screaming _' you hate Clark! Don't let him touch you!' _But neither of them seemed able to read her mind. Nor had they even noticed she was in the same room, she thought bitterly.

She stood riveted to the spot as she watched Clark place his hands on either side of Lois' face and pull her towards him. Neither of them closed their eyes. '_How unromantic'_ she thought.

She turned away in disgust. Her hopes of another chance with Clark Kent were dashed, and with the most unlikely of people. She quickly escaped towards her car. She couldn't force herself to stop and speak with the Kent's. She waved a quick goodbye, yelling over her shoulder she'd call Clark later. Just as she turned to unlock her door, she saw Shelby's bright orange ball near her tire.

Without thinking she picked it up and hurled it towards the barn door. She watched in satisfaction as Shelby went running, but once he caught sight of his two favorite people he started barking and ran through the barn door.

Lana drove away; trying to muster up some satisfaction in the likelihood that Shelby had been in time to interrupt their kiss. She knew the chance of Clark and Lois acting on their mutual attraction was not likely to happen again anytime soon.

She was conscious of the fact that she'd feel bad later, but right now she was just disappointed and hurt. Regret would come soon enough.


End file.
